


Questa è la strada che abbiamo scelto

by michirukaiou7



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzatabella10shinsengumi.html">Set per la Mezza Tabella, 02. Strada</a></p><p>Ma con i “se” non si costruisce niente, e lui non era uomo da pensare di farlo.</p><p>SPOILER sugli episodi 86 e 87, se non li avete visti non ci capirete nulla!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questa è la strada che abbiamo scelto

_That’s the way we are._  
_If anyone goes astray, the other two will beat him back on track. It has always been like this since a long time ago. That’s why none of us went astray, and continued walking on the path with our heads held high._  
_To be able to meet a man like this is a rare opportunity in this long road of life. We’re definitely a lucky bunch of people, who’re able to have two other bad friends for company._  
(Kondo, episodio 87 di Gintama)

  
Quando il corpo di Mitsuba fu preso in cura dalle infermiere, il sole era tramontato da poco.  
Kondo aveva rimandato al quartier generale tutti i capitani ed i membri della Shinsengumi che erano rimasti lì fino a quel momento, sconvolti, perché tutti avevano avuto, nella loro vita, una sorella o una madre che era stata portata via dalla guerra o dalla malattia, e il fatto che quella volta fosse successo al capitano Okita, che non aveva neppure vent’anni, era stato semplicemente  _crudele_.  
Il corridoio era rimasto deserto, soltanto Sougo accasciato su una delle panche, a guardare terra per nascondere gli occhi rossi, o forse solo per l’incredulità di quanto era capitato: da anni sapeva della salute di sua sorella, da anni sapeva che ogni giorno poteva essere l’ultimo, ogni momento buono per ricevere quella telefonata, quella definitiva… eppure non era servito: saperlo, temerlo, in un certo senso attenderlo, non aveva attutito il colpo neanche di un po’.  
Per fortuna si era addormentato prima che le infermiere venissero a portar via quel che rimaneva di Mitsuba Okita: era rimasto solo Kondo, che aveva detto loro che le spese sarebbero state a carico suo e aveva mandato a prendere un kimono con cui rivestire la giovane donna; aveva guardato la figura esile, coperta dal lenzuolo bianco, che veniva portata via sulla barella e gli era sembrato tutto orribilmente assurdo.  
Lasciò Sougo sulla panca, posandogli una coperta sulle spalle: quale che fosse il motivo, quando quel ragazzo si addormentava si era certi di non rivederlo in posizione verticale almeno per le successive otto ore, quindi era inutile rimanere lì; c’era un altro uomo distrutto, in quell’ospedale, e chissà dove diamine era andato a nascondersi. Pensò al posto più stupido, freddo, umido e scomodo in cui un uomo ferito potesse andare a rifugiarsi e si ritrovò sulla terrazza.  
Ovviamente, l’idiota era lì.  
– Il dottore ha detto che non devi stare in piedi, Toshi.  
Gli rispose uno sbaffo di fumo.  
– Sougo sta dormendo, puoi uscire da qui senza rischiare la vita.  
Un’altra nuvola di fumo sfuggì dalla figura ingobbita, aggrappata alla balaustra.  
– Il rapporto può scriverlo Yamazaki, quindi non preoccuparti.  
Ancora soltanto silenzio e fumo; Kondo si strinse nelle spalle, sorridendo rassegnato – D’accordo, rimani quanto vuoi; riporto Sougo al quartier generale, tu torna quando te la senti.  
Era arrivato alla porta di ferro che conduceva alle scale, la mano già sulla maniglia.  
– Secondo te… sono un bastardo?  
Il comandante della Shinsengumi lasciò la presa – No, Toshi. Diciamo che sei solo stato un vigliacco.  
Gli rispose una mezza risata, dall’altra parte del terrazzo – Ah sì?  
– Assolutamente. Avevi così tanta paura, di lei e di quello che provi, che non sei andato neppure a dirle addio.  
– A che sarebbe servito?  
Kondo si avvicinò alla balaustra, guardando ostentatamente il panorama quasi notturno della città e non l’altro uomo – Lei ha capito lo stesso, secondo me.  
– Ah, certo – sghignazzò Hijikata, asciugandosi le lacrime – Avrà pensato quello che le ho sempre detto, che il lavoro viene prima di tutto.  
– A Mitsuba-san andava bene così, Toshi – il Vice-comandante della Shinsengumi si voltò, sorpreso, verso Kondo – Tu vai bene così. Tutte le persone che ti sono vicine sanno che non sai dimostrare quello che provi con le parole: non hai voluto vederla, ma ti sei quasi fatto ammazzare per proteggere il posto di Sougo nella Shinsengumi, perché sapevi che lei sarebbe impazzita di dolore se fosse successo qualcosa a suo fratello, e non le hai detto che razza di individuo fosse quell’uomo. A modo tuo, l’hai protetta.  
Hijikata non rispose, e continuò a guardare in giù, verso il piazzale semideserto dell’ospedale – Non lo meritava.  
– No – sospirò il Comandante – Ma a lei andavi bene così, con i pregi e i difetti. Mitsuba-san aveva semplicemente molto più coraggio di te.  
– Coraggio?  
– Sì: a lei andava bene stare con te, anche se questo avrebbe significato lasciare il villaggio, e temere ogni giorno per la tua vita; probabilmente era un prezzo più basso della felicità che le avrebbe portato.  
Hijikata si accese una sigaretta – Credo sia un tipo di coraggio che solo le donne hanno. O i pazzi.  
Kondo rise sommessamente – Lo capisco, perché è quello che penso anch’io – poi, stringendosi nelle spalle – Tu sei sempre stato un pessimista.  
– Effettivamente, mi domando perché non mi abbiate ancora mandato al diavolo.  
– L’ho detto anche a Sougo prima: perché noi tre, a modo nostro, siamo una famiglia; i nostri pregi e difetti si incastrano in modo da impedirci di allontanarci davvero, e così continuiamo a camminare sulla strada che ci siamo scelti.  
– Scelti… – lui non aveva scelto proprio niente: aveva vissuto da randagio per anni e poi, quando si era trovato davanti la mano tesa di Kondo, si era lasciato trascinare nel suo dojo e in tutto quel che gli aveva portato; non aveva  _scelto_ … era successo.  
Poi ripensò alle giornate, settimane, ai mesi e agli anni trascorsi in quel dojo, a quando guardava di nascosto gli allenamenti degli altri, a quando ascoltava, seduto di spalle sul ballatoio, i discorsi di Kondo sulla via del samurai e sul dovere di obbedire allo Shogun. A quando Sougo lo guardava malissimo e, con una scusa qualsiasi, riusciva a finirgli tra i piedi e a tentare di colpirlo a tradimento con la shinai (o peggio, direttamente con una katana); capiva che il tempo passava guardando le tacche che Isami segnava su una parete del dojo, appena sopra la testa di quel moccioso insopportabile, a cui due o tre centimetri in più sembravano chissà che emblema di virilità: il dannato ragazzino faceva le feste a Kondo come un cucciolo adorabile e poi guardava lui con il fuoco negli occhi, promettendo vendetta. Per cosa, poi, in un certo senso non l’aveva mai capito. Ricordava le sere d’inverno in cui c’era la neve alta e Isami si ostinava a prendere sulle spalle Sougo e a portarlo a casa, e lui lo seguiva, un po’ perché ormai gli veniva naturale farlo, e un po’ perché, dietro la porta, poteva vedere il sorriso che Mitsuba avrebbe rivolto loro per aver riaccompagnato suo fratello; le giornate d’estate in cui lei portava delle angurie e loro se le litigavano come belve, quando si lavavano nella grande vasca all’aperto e il desiderio di annegare l’odioso moccioso che gli schizzava l’acqua negli occhi diventava insopprimibile. Ricordava l’ultima sera al villaggio, quando Mitsuba gli aveva chiesto di sposarla e lui aveva detto di no, perché… perché aveva paura. Paura del dovere di rimanere vivo, che ad un samurai gravava sulle spalle peggio di una maledizione, perché impastoiava le sue mani e la sua mente e non gli permetteva di compiere appieno il suo dovere: un samurai muore per preservare il suo onore, quello del suo signore, quello dei suoi ideali, per uccidere i nemici; sposare Mitsuba avrebbe significato dire addio alla libertà di essere se stesso e seguire la via che si era scelto.  
Perché adesso lo capiva che Kondo gli aveva teso una mano ed era stato lui, pur mugugnando, ad accettarla; e capiva che anche Mitsuba gli aveva porto la sua, ma lui aveva avuto troppa paura per stringerla anche solo una volta; ed ora se ne pentiva, perché lui era ancora lì, vivo, e lei no, e sposarla avrebbe significato avere anni da trascorrere insieme, e magari tenerla lontana dalla malattia che l’aveva uccisa, tutta sola in quel villaggio sperduto in cui non aveva nessuno, se non l’eco dei ricordi.  
Ma con i “se” non si costruisce niente, e lui non era uomo da pensare di farlo.  
La sua strada l’aveva scelta e non si pentiva di continuare a seguirla, perché era la sua vita e quella degli uomini che aveva più vicini al mondo; ma da quel giorno rimase un piccolo tarlo, nella sua mente, che gli mostrava la vita che avrebbe potuto avere e che gli ricordava che non si poteva più tornare indietro, perché lei non c’era più, né lì, né in nessun altro luogo.


End file.
